Pasiones encontradas
by Morethanbefore22
Summary: Bella es una apasionada bailarina, estudiante de Filosofía y forzada a permanecer con su tío por avaricia. Edward es egresado en Medicina, profesor de música y enfrascado en la pérdida de un ser querido. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos jóvenes se junten? La vida da muchas vueltas y no todas son para bien.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El silencio era abrasador, trasmitía un aura pacífica a la que estaba acostumbrada en mi solitaria vida. El ventanal dejaba colar el fresco aire de la mañana, todo parecía perfecto hasta que escuché sus pasos hacia mi habitación. Bufé y me tape con las sábanas de pies a cabeza. Estaba segura que iba entrar con su agresividad ya conocida, en sus pocos modales no estaba el "pedir permiso para entrar" para él toda puerta estaba abierta, estuviera quién estuviera dentro, siempre sería su maldita casa. Escuché crujir la manija y sentí sus pesados pero seguros pasos hacia uno de los postes de mi cama. –Isabella, querida Bella durmiente- su tono cantarín me irrito, rodé los ojos y agradecí estar tapada. –Isabella arréglate, sé que estás despierta y no quiero volver a llegar tarde, ya me cansé de tu impuntualidad- golpeó la base de la cama y salió hacia la puerta, donde dio un estridente portazo que acabó arruinado la perfecta paz que tenía desde temprano. Lo odiaba, odiaba al tío Frederick, ni por los lazos sanguíneos mi corazón se ablandaba, yo entendía que por su culpa estaba separada de mi familia, por su maldita necesidad de creerse el poseedor de todo el mundo me encontraba en la ciudad de New York, viviendo en su increíble mansión, peleando todos los días con él, intentando hacer una vida que no era parecida a la mía.

Un leve toquido me espantó, por supuesto que no era él. Me paré rápido, tomé mi sudadera negra del tocador y caminé hacia la puerta. -Señorita Bella, buenos días, disculpe la interrupción pero su tío me mando a buscarla- Tiana, una señora de edad avanzada, simpática y que al pasar los años se había convertido en mi fiel compañera, mi apoyo en la estadía de esta casa. -Tiana, no te preocupes, estaba por bajar- le sonreí y me acerqué a darle un corto beso en su cabeza. –Hija, no hagas enojar al ogro, arréglate y yo prepararé tu desayuno- hice un leve puchero, cruzándome de brazos por haber mencionado al ogro, como ella y yo le llamábamos en secreto. –Es imposible Tiana pero gracias, no prepares nada, quedé de almorzar con Mila y Alice- ella me dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la plata baja. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al closet. Yo no era una maravilla de la moda, eso era cosa de Alice pero sabía defenderme, no estaba perdida del todo. Tome unos pantalones ajustados color caqui, una blusa azul de manga larga y cuello V y un par de zapatos del mismo color azul. Quería demorarme pero el tío Frederick se las cobraría de alguna manera, así que me vestí rápido y desenrede mi cabello chocolate, dejándolo suelto. Tomé el bolso Pull&Bear, mi iPod y corrí directo a la entrada de la casa.

Bajé y estaba en la entrada con la llave de su auto en la mano y golpeando con su pie el piso de mármol. –Hasta que bajas, son las 9:05, nunca llegaremos temprano Isabella- ignoré su comentario y abrí la puerta, el Mercedes azul marino ya estaba estacionado frente a nosotros, lo rodeé y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. El camino fue tedioso, nos dirigíamos hacia *Joffrey-Swan Ballet School. Tío Frederick era el dueño y representante legal de la prestigiosa Academia, albergaba calidad y elegancia en cada uno de los bailarines que tenía. Como cada año, se estaba preparando un festival por el mes de diciembre, los bailarines mejores preparados participan en el montaje de las coreografías. Yo, yo era una de esos bailarines. Bailó ballet desde que tenía 4 años, mi madre Reneé comenzó a inculcarme el gusto por el arte y la mejor manera fue practicando un antiguo pero hermoso baile. Ella fue mi impulso principal por la pasión al ballet. Por supuesto que Tío Frederick, al enterarse, sacó provecho de ello y ahora me encontraba con él; yo era una de las bailarinas principales junto con Tanya, Irina, Rosalie, Katie y Ellie.

-Mmm...tío, ¿qué haremos hoy?- le pregunté mirando por la ventana las calles de una de las ciudad más transitadas. –Menuda pregunta la tuya- inhalé y volteé a mirarlo con odio, -quiero saberlo ensayamos hasta el lunes, no sé porque estamos hoy aquí-. Era viernes y lo menos que quería era estar rodeada de todos ellos. Adoraba bailar pero últimamente sólo peleábamos por malentendidos entre los participantes. –Tomaremos decisión sobre los horarios de ensayos y la vestimenta- _¡Qué difícil era contestar eso! _Pensó mi cabeza y volví a mirar las calles soleadas pero con un clima frío.

Llegamos a la Academia, un edificio en la sexta avenida, la arquitectura era fenomenal, toques Renacentista, con varios ventanales, uno tras otro que le daba la elegancia y el toque moderno, haciéndolo perfecto. Mi tío abrió la puerta y muchos pares de ojos, que se encontraban en el lobby o en escales voltearon a vernos. –Buenos días señor Swan- se escucharon por doquier, -Buenos días Bella- algunos otros me saludaron a mí; nos dirigimos al segundo piso, se encontraba un salón con un enorme piano de cola negro y la mayoría de los bailarines del ranking en el que me encontraba. Al estar dentro, corrí junto a Katie, una chica bellísima, ojos color azul, piel blanca y cabello castaño claro. –Bella pensamos que no iban a venir- la abrazé y le dije al oído –Shhh, fue mi culpa, ya sabes mi manera de hacerlo enojar mutuamente- rió por lo bajo y sentí unas grandes manos en mi cintura. Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie Hale, una de las bailarinas principales, era mi fiel amigo. –Jazz, buenos días- lo abracé y fuimos interrumpidos por la fuerte voz de mi tío. –Chicos y chicas, dejen de parlotear, aquí no es un salón de juegos- todos guardaron silencio, le tenían respeto aunque tuviera un carácter nada agraciado, sabía perfectamente llevar a flote una de las mejores escuelas de artes escénicas. –Seré breve: hemos estado platicando sobre el festival, los organizadores del evento y profesores, necesitamos que las coreografías sean perfectas- anunció dirigiendo la mirada a todos –Por lo mismo, reacomodamos los horarios- nos miramos entre sí, seguro nos pondría horarios muy pesados, dejando nuestras vidas sociales echas pedazos, -ensayarán de lunes a viernes, haremos grupos divididos por coreografía- era de esperar eso -sus horarios estarán visibles en el lobby, así que sin más por el momento, les deseo un buen fin de semana y no quiero quejas, al mínimo lloriqueo tendré que sacarlos del festival- sentenció mientras posaba sus ojos en cada uno de todos nosotros.

Katie, Jasper y yo, corrimos hacia el lobby para darnos cuentas que nuestra coreografía estaba formada por el grupo de "amigos" de Tanya, todos ellos estaban con nosotros, _habrá guerra Bella, _pensó mi mente pero decidí no hacerle caso, era un festival navideño y debía notarse la unión. -Wow estaremos de mañana a tarde aquí junto con mi hermanita y sus secuaces- reímos por el comentario de Jazz, -Tu tío si que nos va matar un día- agregó Katie, apuntando en su celular todos los horarios que debía presentarse ya que ella estaba en dos coreografías diferentes, -Es propio de él, no esperábamos menos chicos- les dije y comencé hacer lo mismo que ella, yo tenía un trabajo exigente, no por ser la "sobrina" del jefe tenía descanso, al contrario, presentaría dos coreografías grupales y un indiviual. -Chicas me tengo que ir, prometí ayudar a mis hermanas en poner el árbol de navidad- nos dijo Jasper y se despidió de cada una con un beso, -Yo también tengo que irme Bella, ¿te quedarás?- ya nos dirigíamos hacia la salida, por las escaleras, -No, tengo que almorzar con Mila y Alice, también me voy- Nos abrazamos y prometimos llamarnos en la tarde.

Tomé un taxi hacia Brooklyn, donde se encuentra el restaurant *Buttermilk Channel, iba tarde, a ese par de locas no debías dejarlas plantadas, su enojo era grande y complicado de remediar. Pagué y me bajé del taxi, entré corriendo y con mi vista intente buscarlas hasta que un chico se acercó a mi -Buen día señorita, ¿tiene alguna reservación o busca alguna persona?- me dijo con una sonrisa amable, -Sí, la reservación está a nombre de Alice Cullen- buscó en la libreta de reservación y nos dirigimos hacia el fondo, donde se encontraban tomando un café mis dos amigas, -Muchas gracias- le dije al camarero cuando llegamos. -!Chicas!- les dije gustosa y recibí un gritito de Alice, abrazos y besos -Te extrañamos Bells y mucho- me dijo Alice -¿Cómo estás Bella? Yo también te extraño, hay tanto que contarte- me dijo Mila por el otro lado, -Oh chicas no digan eso, yo las extraño el doble, ya quería estar con ustedes- nos sentamos y el camarero se acercó a pedir nuestra orden y como siempre Alice pidió a su gusto por todas. Mila Hans era mi compañera en la Universidad, compartíamos el gusto de estudiar Filosofía, ahí la conocí y se convirtió en una hermana para mi, me ayudaba y consolaba cuando me sentía sola, cuando mi tío hacía de las suyas con mi vida; Alice Cullen, la conocí por Mila, ellas ya eran amigas de años y en una fiesta me fue presentada, un duende hermoso, saltarín, jamás hay que contradecirla porque saca las garras que guarda muy bien. Llevo mucho tiempo de amistad con ellas, las considero mis mejores amigas.

El desayuno pasó volando, entre pláticas de sus familias, de los planes para navidad y mis noticias sobre el festival. Nos despedimos y les prometí que asistiría a la fiesta de Beneficencia que haría la mamá de Alice, sí es que el "ogro Frederick" no se enteraba y me prohibía salir. El protocolo marcado de mi tío era sencillo: Sólo la gente que el convenía necesaria para mi vida, podía entrar a ella. Era absurdo, siempre me llevaba a sus fiestas con motivo de hacer amistades nada sanas. Y no era que la familia de Ali o Mila era mala, todo lo contrario, eran familias de renombre.

*Joffrey Ballet School: Academia de baile, situada en New York, Avenue of the Americas, una de las mejores en el mundo(agregué el Swan para mayor comodidad en la historia).

*Buttermilk Channel: El restaurant existe.

Para el primer capítulo es poca información, lo sé pero irá apareciendo poco a poco.

¿Les gusta? Díganme, por favor :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Bella POV

Sábado. Podría sonar a gloria para muchos pero para mi era un día común. No quería levantarme, estaba aprovechando el poco tiempo que quedaba de descanso porque después del lunes mi vida sería el baile. Estaba acostada, pensando en el festival cuando recordé que tenía que asistir a la fiesta de Beneficencia en casa de Alice, no podía fallarte otra vez. Tenía que saber el plan para el día de hoy de mi tío. Me levanté, cambiando la pijama por algo un poco más formal, un pantalón de algodón, una playera holgada y unos tenis. Mientras lo hacía rogaba que tío Frederick tuviera una fiesta, alguna comida o reunión para que me dejara sola más horas. Me asomé por el pasillo, había silencio, fui hacia el centro de entretenimiento y no había nada, pensé en el fondo ir a su oficina pero ¿sí estaba? era meterme en la boca del lobo y no iba darle ese lujo. Bajé a desayunar, esperando no estuviera abajo. Al entrar en la cocina la mayoría de empleados se encontraba desayunando que al verme quisieron huir ya que mi tío no les permitía estar en las áreas de la casa, mas que estuviera haciendo su trabajo. -Buenos días, pueden quedarse, no hay problema- les dije sonriendo y acercándome a Tiana -Buenos días señorita Swan- saludaron en tonos ya visiblemente relajados, -Bella, ¿te sirvo el desayuno aquí mismo?- observé a Tiana y moví la cabeza a modo de aceptación. Era cómodo estar con los empleados, me recordaba a mi casa en Seattle con mi familia, mi madre Reneé tenía pocas personas a su servicio pero los trataba como una parte de la familia, lo eran. Desayuné tranquilamente y recordé al tío Frederick -Tiana, ¿sabes donde está mi...tío?- dije sin ganas, Tiana soltó una risita acompañada de todos los demás -El señor Swan salió temprano, esperemos vuelva más tarde- se adelantó a decir una chica que hacía el aseo de las habitaciones. Agradecí mentalmente, me despedí con un "gracias, nos vemos" y subí a mi habitación.

_Día libre Bella, ¿qué estará planeando nuestro querido tío? _habló mi mente, no hice mucho caso. Revisé mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Alice:

**¿Vendrás? Contesta que si, mamá quiere verte y yo también.**

**-Alice Cullen**

Me reí y contesté:

**¡Adivina psíquica!**

**-Bella Swan**

Sabría lo que iba contestar y obtuve su respuesta en segundos:

**¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy! Vendrás, vendrás, vendrás. Te espero puntual Bella, ponte guapa, como te he enseñado.**

**-Alice Cullen**

Esa chica era fabulosa. Me acosté un rato más pero me levanté corriendo pensando en que ponerme, Aly me mataría si no iba como ella lo esperaba. Abrí el closet, no sabía que ponerme, era una fiesta pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que era una "fiesta Cullen", irían miles de personas así que decidí optar por un pantalón formal negro, una blusa de botones crema y unos zapatos de alto tacón color crema. Podría haberme vestido mejor pero ya había olvidado las múltiples clases de moda de Alice junto a Mila.

Me metí a bañar, quería recogerme el cabello como mamá solía hacerlo: una coleta unida con dos trenzas a los lados, sencillo pero me hacía sentirla cerca de mi. ¿Por qué estaba alejada de ellos? Los quería en mi vida.

Bajé y la casa estaba en silencio, quería avisarle a Tiana que saldría pero no encontré rastro de ella. Pedí un taxi, no quería que el chofer tuviera problemas por si llegaba temprano tío Frederick. El camino a casa Cullen era un poco largo, la casa se encontraba lejos de la ciudad y parecía un palacio, rodeada de árboles enormes. El taxi paró fue de la enorme reja, lo pagué y se abrió automáticamente dándome un buen susto. Los jardínes abrieron paso, desde lejos se podía ver la fachada con toque londinense, ya que Alice me había contando que tanto ella y sus hermanos eran nacidos en Londres, Inglaterra. Pocas veces había venido y cada vez me sorprendía más, ahora había carpas, sillas y mesas perfectamente alineadas. Algunos escenarios improvisados y miles de instrumentos musicales. Gente iba y venía, cargaban muchas cosas. Me sentí cohibida y apresuré el paso por el sendero para entrar a la casa.

-Bells- gritó la inconfundible voz de ese grandulón y en cuanto me vio sólo lo vi correr hacia mi dirección -¡Emmet! Dios, estás grandísimo- sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y luego volé como una niña chiquita en círculos, -Tú sigues igual de pequeña, ¿si estás comiendo bien?- me pegué a él para no marearme -Claro que estoy comiendo, no tanto como tú pero si- se rió fuerte y entramos a su casa. Emmet Cullen, hermano de Alice, el chico más grande y fuerte que conozco, ojos azules y cabello oscuro, una sonrisa contagiosa, pero sobre todo un cuerpo de gigante con un alma de niño. A pesar de ser 3 años más grande que nosotras, me llevaba muy bien con él, decía que yo y Mila éramos las hermanas perdidas que faltaban en su familia. -Bella estás hermosa- chilló Alice, danzando con un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas, manga corta, color lila, encajaba perfecto en su pequeño cuerpo. -Te ves guapísima Aly, tú si que sabes usar la ropa- Emmet nos miró divertido -Ambas están hermosas, chicas- nos dijo y nos mandó un beso mientras corría escaleras arriba, -Nunca va cambiar tu hermano- le dije sonrojada a Alice, -Jamás, ese oso es puro coqueteo- nos reímos y sentí el flash de una cámara. Esme Cullen, mamá de Alice entraba con una cámara en sus manos, Aly me tomó del brazo y posamos, _sonríe y no arruines la foto Bella _me mandó mi risueña mente, en contra de mi voluntad posamos un par de fotos. -Bella, querida, es un gusto volver a tener por aquí, sigues igual de hermosa que antes- me acerqué a ella y la abracé, me recordaba a mi madre por su dulzura y forma de tratar a sus hijos. -Señora Cullen, yo también me alegró de verla- me separé de ella -Nada de formalidades Bella, ya lo sabes- me regañó - estás en tu casa, las dejó platicar, yo seguiré viendo que hace falta- y se perdió entre una de las puertas. Alice me tomó del brazo escaleras arriba mientras me iba contando todo lo que habría en la fiesta.

La casa estaba muy cambiada o mi mente no la recordaba. Nos metimos a una habitación de color neutro, sillones cómodos, cuadros de pintores famosos. Me senté, -Va ser genial éste día Bella, va venir mucha gente y papá está feliz porque Edward decidió participar- sonreía y jugueteaba con sus manos, -¿Edward? Pensé que no vivía en NY- le dije confundida -Si aún vive aquí pero no nos visita mucho- dijo, formando una tristeza en sus ojos que no pudo negar -Oh ya veo, con razón no lo recuerdo- la miré detenidamente -Te lo presentaré hoy mismo- dijo con una mirada emocionada y una sonrisa que aclaraba que su cabeza está formulando algo, -Alice, me asustas, pareces el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- le dije verdaderamente asustada, -Calma Bella, mejor bajemos que están a punto de llegar los invitados-.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, platiqué con Alice, Mila llegó con su familia y platicamos sobre muchas cosas, Emmet me preguntó sobre la escuela y lo vi coquetear con todas las chicas, me daba risa verlo en actuación galán. Hubo un bonito discurso por parte de Carlisle Cullen, papá de los Cullen, quien era doctor y director del *Kings County Hospital Center, había ofrecido una fiesta a favor de reunir fondos para ayudar a niños de bajos recursos con ceguera, se vendieron instrumentos musicales de una compañía famosa. Todo resulto hermoso hasta que recibí un mensaje de tío Frederick:

**Isabella Swan te quiero en la casa ahora mismo, no me importa en dónde estés.**

**-Frederick Swan, Joffrey Ballet School**

Me dio miedo, sentí sudar mis manos y corrí por mi bolso dentro de la casa. De subida me encontré con Alice sentada en los escalones en brazos de Mila. -¿Qué pasó Alice?- me senté a su lado y le acaricié su brazo -Su hermano Edward, no vino- me dio tristeza por mi amiga, algo pasaba con su hermano, -No te preocupes Aly, seguro tuvo algo que hacer y no pudo llegar- traté de consolarla -No Bella, Edward no vino por que tuviera que hacer algo, él no viene por sus culpas internas- se levantó y corrió por las escaleras, -No hay que seguirla, está muy afectada- dijo Mila, apoyándose en un peldaño de la escalera, -Si, ahora no nos hará caso- suspiré -Quiere mucho a su hermano- ¿Qué habrá sido eso de "culpas internas" -Veo que sí, le hablaré al rato pero ahora me tengo que ir, mi tío ya me quiere en casa y si no llegó habrá problemas- abracé a Mila -Cuídate mucho Bella, no le hagas caso a tu tío- le sonreí y volteé a ver las escaleras por donde había corrido Alice -va estar bien Bella, yo me quedaré haber si vuelve a bajar-. Salí al jardín y me encontré con Emmet, me despedí de él y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, según él, un taxi no era seguro a estas horas. -Vamos Bella, prometo dejarte calles atrás para que no se de cuenta tu tío- él sabía que no llevábamos una buena relación. Me subí a su Jeep, un automóvil muy propio de él, y condujo con mucha velocidad mientras yo iba aferrada al cinturón de seguridad y el reía por mi miedo. -Gracias Emmet, cuídate mucho y deberías ver a Aly cuando llegues, parece que está mal por tu hermano Edward- se puso serio y apretó el volante, -Jodido Edward Cullen- murmuró y yo me acerqué a darle un abrazo.

Al entrar en la casa, todo estaba apagado, entré suavemente pero fue en vano porque su fuerte voz, proveniente de las escaleras estalló en gritos -ISABELLA SWAN, ¿POR QUÉ TE SALES SIN PERMISO?- gritó, prendiendo la luz del hall, cerré los ojos y lo vi bajando con una copa en su mano y enojado, muy enojado. -No estabas Frederick, no soy una niña para pedirte permiso- lo reté -¿Frederick? Tío, recuérdalo y no, no eres una niña pero ESTÁS BAJO MIS REGLAS- aumentó los gritos mientras bajaba hasta quedar frente a frente -¿dónde estabas?- preguntó, mirándome de pies a cabeza -Con mis amigos y estoy cansada, si ya acabaste de gritarme me voy a dormir- iba pasar de lado pero con su mano me atrajo el hombro y lo apretó, seguro dejaría su marca, -Isabella sabes muy bien que tus amistades no te traen nada bueno- se acercó más -no seas ingenua Bella, recuerda que yo sólo quiero tu bien- apretó mi brazo aún más y me soltó, tambaleé pero no caí al suelo. Subí sin voltear a verlo y me encerré en mi cuarto, no pude reprimir las lágrimas y lloré, lloré como varias noches lo hacía. Sobé mi brazo y caí dormida, sólo pensando en el dolor y en nada más.

*Kings County Hospital Center: Ubicado en Clarkson Avenue, Broklyn; existe en NYC.

* * *

¿le gusta como va la historia? ¿quieren un Edward POV? Sólo digan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Edward POV

El sonido de las teclas se oía, pequeños dedos manoteaban por todos los pianos, no había ritmo pero ellos reían, su cara demostraba alegría y era una de mis maneras que aprendieran a amar el piano. No debes forzar a un niño hacer algo que no quiere, por eso era mejor que tocaran el piano como quisieran, así lo conocerían y él los conocería a ellos.

El reloj dio las 7 en punto, -Chicos, silencio- dije fuerte, por encima de todo ruido -la clase a terminado, pueden alinear sus butacas y tomar sus cosas- sus pequeñas caras se pusieron tristes y algunos abucheos se escucharon -nos vemos el lunes, no se pongan tristes- y sonreí hacia ellos, todos hicieron lo que pedí y a medida que el tiempo transcurría las voces de las personas que venían a recoger a los niños se escucharon. -Adiós profesor Edward- me dijo una pequeña niña rubia, no recordaba su nombre pero me agaché para que pudiera darme un corto beso en la mejilla. La mayoría de niñas que asistía a clases hacía lo mismo y por supuesto, sus mamás lo hacían también, no tenía idea porque coqueteaban, eran personas adultas y "casadas".

Recogí mis cosas, era viernes por la noche y no tenía guardia en el hospital, mi papá había cambiado los turnos y ahora tenía unos más accesibles. Salí de mi pequeño salón y bajé por las escaleras para el estacionamiento. Sí, era profesor de piano para niños, mi pasión era colocar mis dedos en las finas teclas y hacerlos volar, como muchas veces me lo decía mi mamá Esme y...ella.

Daba clases cuatro días a la semana en una escuela de música *Voice and Smile, yo era co-propietario, mi amigo y mano derecha Seth Clearwater era mi socio y juntos formamos la escuela porque lo que más nos gustaba y unía era la música. También era doctor, otra de las pasiones y motores para seguir vivo, era ayudar a la gente, me gradué hace un año en la carrera de Medicina con la especialidad de Médico Cirujano. Mi vida era la escuela, el hospital y mi apartamento.

Abrí mi coche, un Honda CR-Z color azul turquesa, como todos los días no tenía ganas de ir a mi apartamento pero tampoco quería quedarme toda la tarde en la escuela. Conduje por algunas calles ajetreadas y luego entré al fraccionamiento donde se encontraba el apartamento que mis padres me habían regalado, después de lo sucedido. Mi piso era el último, el más grande. -Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen- me saludo el portero, -Buenas tardes Harry- le dije, pasando hasta el elevador. Era grande, antes tenía una decoración alegre, mi mamá se había encargado de adaptarlo a mis gustos pero ahora era sobrio, el blanco y el negro predominaban, no se escuchaba nada, seguro las personas del aseo ya se había marchado a descansar. Aventé mi chamarra al perchero, mi portafolio y mi celular al recibidor y entré a la cocina por una botella de agua. Me dejé caer en una de los taburetes, con la cara entre las manos cuando sonó el teléfono, lo dejé sonar hasta que la contestadora hizo acto de presencia "Edward contéstame, te extraño mucho, recuerda que mañana es la fiesta, ¿podemos tomar un café hoy?" sí, era la voz de Alice Cullen, mi hermana. Le marqué porque sabía que ella iba marcar unas cuantas veces más y me iba a fastidiar. A los tres tonos se escuchó un grito -¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard!- me alejé un poco del oído el teléfono -¡Hey! Aly puedo quedarme sordo- le contesté, -Me emociono Ed, que me marques es increíble, ¿cómo estás?- dijo ya muy emocionada -Estoy vivo Alice- contesté sin ganas, _Vayas pregunta que hace la duende _-No empieces Edward Cullen, ¿ya estás listo para mañana? ¿te pondrás traje o casual?- empezaría a molestar, quería acabar la llamada, -Alice si iré mañana, no lo sé Alice pero ahorita estoy estudiando unos apuntes para la conferencia del hospital- mentí -Oh, si quieres compañía puedes marcarme Edward, acaba pronto y nos vemos mañana- dijo triste -Adiós Alice, gracias-. Colgué, no es que no quisiera hablar o estar con mi hermana pero ella y yo sabíamos perfectamente que desde lo sucedido la relación no fue la misma, ya nada sería lo mismo, yo estaba echo pedazos.

La mañana del sábado fue normal: sola y fría. Salí a correr un rato, regresé a desayunar cualquier cosa y volví a tirarme a la cama, en realidad, si tenía que repasar un poco los temas de la conferencia anual de médicos en NYC pero no tenía la menor idea de por donde empezar y seguro podría decir cualquier cosa y los doctores no dirían nada. Tenía que ir a la fiesta de Beneficencia en casa de mis padres, le había prometido a mis padres ir, yo había conseguido que la compañía que elabora los mejores instrumentos musicales donará algunos para poder venderlos entre los amigos y conocidos de la familia y así donar el dinero a una de las fundaciones que apoyábamos, Seth era el encargado de amenizar la ceremonia y yo sólo tenía que hacer acto de presencia. Me levanté a bañar, me puse el primer traje que agarré y decidí esperar sentado en la cama hasta que dieran las 2 de la tarde pero mi memoria me jugó y mal, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar:

**Flash back.**

**-Edward, tienes que aceptar que soy mejor- me dijo, arrodillándose y recogiendo las piezas de ajedrez del tablero -mueves mal tus peones, dejas descubierto todo- yo reí sonoramente y sus ojos azules, esos inmensos mares me vieron y se abalanzó contra mi, sentándose en mis piernas -dime que no me estás dejando ganar- abrí mi boca para empezar a defenderme pero me calló -Edward no seas así, tienes que jugar bien aunque me hagas pedazos- la acomodé bien en mis piernas, una a cada lado de las mías y le besé los hombros -Mi amor, odio ver tu cara cuando pierdes y amor ver tu cara cuando ganas, así que prefiero amarte mil veces- y me dirigí a su cuello mientras ella revolvía más mi cabello rebelde, -Además cada que ganas tu ego sube y te vuelves locamente sensual- le dije ya muy afectado por la posición en la que estábamos -Tranquilo bebé, bajemos un rato a pasear en lancha- me tomó de la mano y bajamos hasta el lago privado que tenía su casa. **

**Fin de flash back. **

Tuve que parar el recuerdo, seguir con ese momento iba ser peor, más de lo que era, mi pecho no pudo más y lanzó un aullido, ¿Por qué me habían dejado, cuando la vida no podía ser más perfecta? me paré de mi cama y salí para meterme a la habitación de a lado. Busqué como loco las cajas de mi antigua casa en Londres, "nuestra casa" y encontré la que quería, no había que buscar mucho dentro de ella porque hasta arriba estaba lo que buscaba. La foto más bonita del mundo, yo estaba sentado en un sillón, ella en mi regazo, la tenía sujeta por la cintura y ella tomaba mi cara mientras su hermosa cara mostraba una sonrisa natural y sencilla. Con la foto en mi mano arrodillé al pie de una mesita de centro y grité como todas las noches del mes de diciembre lo hacía.-Elizabeth, ¿por qué me dejaste?, ¿qué te hizo falta?- grité como mis pulmones me permitieron. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sólo mantuve la foto en mi mano y me aferré a ella.

Un leve movimiento en mi hombro me despertó, otro lo siguió hasta que fueron subiendo de fuerza, -Edward, tranquilo, vamos al baño- y dos fuertes manos me sostuvieron, no podía abrir los ojos, los tenía demasiado hinchados, -La foto, la foto, ella- musité -Si, aquí está, todo está bien Edward, no pasó nada-. Cuando pude abrí los ojos, me encontré sentado en la tina del baño y Emmet sosteniendo mi brazo. En su cara estaba todo: preocupación, tristeza, consuelo, amor, culpabilidad. Me removí en el agua tibia -¿Quieres salir o prefieres quedarte un rato más?- dijo mi hermano -Quiero salir ahora- le dije aún desorientado, tomó una de las toallas del estante y me paró de un tirón. No tenía fuerzas, no quería saber nada pero las preguntas de Emmet saldrían en cualquier momento. Me sentó en mi cama y salió disparado al closet, regresó con un *pants y una playera -Toma, póntelos y ahorita regreso- lo vi salir, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Edward quiero proponerte algo- dijo sentándose en la esquina de la cama mientras me ofrecía dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. -Mmmm, ¿qué vas a proponer?- no lo miré sino que mantuve la vista fija en el vaso con agua, -Quiero vivir contigo- levanté mis ojos y miré los suyos -¿Qué estas diciendo? Es una locura- no podía decirlo en serio -Si es una locura pero quiero vivir aquí- lo dijo firme -Emmet, tú tienes tu casa y tu vida, no puedes vivir conmigo o ¿tienes problemas económicos?- pensé en las razones por las cuáles quisiera vivir aquí -Si así lo dices, sí tengo problemas con un tipo que no entiende- bueno, eran problemas con alguien -Ahh y ¿qué tipo de problemas?- pregunté -Existenciales, ya sabes, la gente no acepta las cosas que pasan en la vida- lo miré confundido pero mi mente estaba empezando a cobrar factura por las horas anteriores -Emmet no sé si quieras vivir aquí, nunca estoy pero hay habitaciones de sobra, si quieres mañana hablamos mejor- quería acostarme y dormir sin que los recuerdos aparecieran -¿Te duele la cabeza?- me dijo, parándose de mi cama -Sí, muchísimo- me acomodé entre las colchas y almohadas -Duérmete, estaré afuera por si me...necesitas- lo vi conteniendo las lágrimas y dirigiéndose a la puerta -Emmet espera, ¿qué pasó en la fiesta?- la recordé de pronto y me regañé mentalmente _L__a olvidaste, Alice te va matar, o ¿aún puede matarte más? _-No te preocupes por eso, estuvo bien- y cerró la puerta, dejándome en total oscuridad.

*Voice and smile: Yo inventé el nombre de la escuela

*pants: no sé si sepan que son pero son cómo pantalones de algodón o licra que son cómodos, holgados.

* * *

Para escribir este capítulo tuve que escuchar música, mi intención era hacerlo triste y no sé si lo logré, a mi me costó hacerlo porque en verdad si quería expresar la parte en que Edward ve la foto con Elizabeth(aún no sabemos quién es) y el momento cuando Emmet llega.

¿Les gusta? Gracias a quién los lee, gracias!

Volví a subirlo porque no chequé las faltas de ortografía que tenía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - Edward/Bella POV

BELLA POV

Tres, dos, uno. La música proveniente de los violines sonaba mientras nosotros acompañábamos con movimientos ágiles pero delicados. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno; contaba los tiempos para no equivocarme. La coreografía puesta apenas llevaba el inicio, la sincronización era difícil más cuando la relación entre los compañeros se veía más tensa. Un giro y por el gran espejo lo vi, estaba observando desde la entrada del salón. Traté de no ponerle atención, más giros y más movimientos hasta que la profesora Carmen habló -Dos minutos de descanso- bajé de las puntas y Jasper me dijo -Es emocionante, la coreografía me gustó- le sonreí pero él seguía ahí y me ponía nerviosa, -tu tío te está viendo Bella, ¿quieres que te deje sola?- se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo -No Jazz, mejor calentemos un poco más, me siento muy tensa en el *sissone- me apoyé en la barra para tratar de relajar los músculos -Estás muy tensa, ¿es por Tanya?- me dijo y como reacción la miré disimuladamente, iba danzando con un ritmo saltarín en dirección a el tío Frederick, -Wow tan rápido- volteé a ver a Jasper que sonreía hacia ellos -Seguro va ir a reclamar algo o pedirle algo al "adorado tío Fredie" Bells- reí un poco alto y me senté en el suelo de madera, dándole la espalda a todos pero con la vista de uno de los espejos al frente -No lo sé, que haga lo que desee pero que no se meta con mis cosas- Tanya estaba tomando una postura que no me gustaba, me miraba con desprecio y a cada rato armaba una pelea por cualquier cosa -No hagas caso Bella, sólo quiere tú lugar en el individual, es sólo eso- flexioné las piernas y la profesora Carmen entró, aplaudió y todos nos colocamos en las posiciones laterales para empezar.

Dentro del horario de ensayo, teníamos 30 minutos para comer, por supuesto una dieta preparada por los nutriólogos de la Academia, los bailarines de ballet tenemos que tener un peso y talla dentro de los parámetros. Yo era delgada, el ejercicio mantenía mi cuerpo sano pero debía obedecer la dieta, nada agradable pero era lo mejor. -Chicos, los extrañé- oímos a Katie salir del salón de enfrente donde ensayaba una de sus coreografías -Nosotros a ti Katie, ¿cómo te fue?- íbamos caminando a un pequeño comedor que había dentro de Joffrey-Swan Ballet -Fue cansado pero estuvo bien, no hemos visto la coreografía pero hicimos *técnica más que nada- nos sonrió y comenzamos a comer los suplementos de vitaminas contenidos en jugos y pastas -¿Te tocó el profesor Eleazar, verdad?- le dijo Jasper, tomando de un solo trago su jugo -Sí, es maravilloso y ¿a ustedes?- nos miramos Jasper y yo, le contamos todo lo sucedido, ella odiaba a el clan "Tanya".

Las clases terminaron, me despedí de Jasper y Katie, tenía que esperar al tío Frederick porque íbamos a regresar juntos a su casa. Subí hasta su oficina y toqué la puerta, _tú si tienes modales Bella _pensó mi mente y sonreí de mi misma mientras habrían de golpe la puerta -¿Qué te causa gracia Isabella?- dijo molesto y volviendo a fumar de su cigarro -Los modales- y me senté en una de las sillas giratorias frente a su escritorio -¿Modales? Deberías prácticarlos más Isabella- me fulminó con la mirada, lo ignoré y me concentré en las figuras de porcelana de bailarinas del ballet ruso. Su teléfono sonó, lo escuché dar gritos hasta que tomó sus llaves y me hizo señas con la mano de que era hora de irnos. Nos montamos en su automóvil, el chofer lo puso en marcha y tomó camino hacia una de las calles de Central Park, ¿a dónde vamos? me pregunté de pronto mientras él iba hablando sobre el festival y los gastos que habría por unos nuevos cambios, en el teléfono -Tío, ¿vamos a la casa?- lo miré prender su mini-laptop -No, iremos en busca de un grupo músical para el festival- pero ya teníamos música, el Conservatorio de Música de Nueva York se prestaba cada año para amenizar y tocar en vivo -Ya hay música, ¿pasó algo con ellos?- me dirigió la mirada -Sí hay problemas, tienen su agenda ocupada y no sirve de nada que toquen en los ensayos cuando no lo harán el día importante- el automóvil se paró y el chofer abrió la puerta para que bajáramos pero mi instinto vengativo me negó bajar por la misma puerta y abrí la de mi lado, -Señorita no tiene que abrirla- el chofer corrió a mi lado mientras mi tío se disponía abrir la puerta del lugar donde nos encontramos -No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo-, le sonreí amablemente.

Frederick, impaciente como siempre, cruzó como león enjaulado un pequeño patio y se dirigió a una oficina en la parte baja de un edificio. -Buenos días Señor, Señorita, ¿en qué podemos atenderle?- una amable señora nos saludó -Edward o Seth, ¿se encuentran?- dijo con aire de superioridad y la señora puso mala cara, seguro estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ésto -El joven Edward no se encuentra pero Seth seguro puede atenderlo, puede tomar asiento mientras lo llamó- dijo la señora ya con un tono frío. Frederick bufó y salió al patio donde habíamos estado, y antes diciéndome -No te muevas de aquí Isabella, haré otras llamadas-. Observé todo el lugar y nos encontrábamos en una escuela de música para niños, Voice and Smile correspondía a su nombre, había cientos de fotos de niños tocando instrumentos, profesores y una gran vitrina con premios nacionales y estatales. Todo era acogedor, con un aire navideño y gritaba por todos lados que ahí había grandes músicos, volteé a ver a la señora y le dediqué una sonrisa, seguro pensaba que yo era igual que la fiera enjaulada que hablaba sin parar en el patio. -Buenas tardes señorita guapa- saludó un joven a la señora que estaba detrás de la recepción, por su apariencia parecía un niño, de piel morena clara, ojos negros y un cabello oscuro -Seth, hijo, te están esperando, el señor quiere hablar contigo- le hizo una mueca -Yo me encargó, no te preocupes- se volteó pero me miró antes -Buenas tardes, soy Seth Clearwater, ¿puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda?- me ofreció su mano y sus ojos me hicieron sonrojar de inmediato, -Bella Swan, mucho gusto Seth, mi tío necesita tu ayuda...creo- le tomé la mano y mi tío entró mirando como sacudía levemente mi mano en la de él. -Señor, soy Seth Clearwater, ¿tengo el gusto de conocerlo?- se veía que Seth sabía tratar con la gente -Frederick Swan, dueño de Joffrey Ballet School, ¿eres el dueño aquí?- de nuevo su aire de superioridad salió a la luz -Sí, así es. Podríamos pasar a mi oficina y hablar en privado- le ofreció Seth mientras con su mano se dirigía por una puerta que daba escaleras arriba. -Isabella espera aquí- Seth volteó de inmediato -Fue un gusto conocerte Bella, si quieres, puedes darle un vistazo a la escuela- pero Frederick lo cortó -No es necesario, es muy torpe y puedo meterse en problemas- Seth lo miró levemente enojado pero me dedicó una sonrisa que me dejó sin habla.

El tiempo pasó, llevábamos una hora en la escuela y mi tío no bajaba, supongo que estaba haciendo negocios y por la tardanza no salían a su manera. La señora me ofreció algo de tomar pero lo negué, el sueño y el cansancio me estaban ganando, mi cuerpo estaba cediendo pero a veces se escuchaban leves risas de niños entrando a la escuela o saliendo que me mantenían despierta. Una hora y media después bajó el "ogro" junto con Seth. -Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Clearwater- le dijo mi tío, yo me paré de prisa y me di cuenta que no podía estar peor vestida, aún traía las mayas negras y una playera de licra, -El placer es nuestro, en cuánto pueda hablar con Edward le confirmaré si él participa también- podría jugar que había contratado a la escuela para musicalizar el acto -Espero tu pronta respuesta y te veo mañana- sacudieron sus manos y Seth se dirigió hacia mi, -Hasta luego Bella- le devolví el saludo -Hasta luego Seth- moría de ganas por saber cuál era su edad, parecía tan chico.

En el caminó me dormí y desperté siendo tambaleada por las manos de mi tío -Isabella despierta, no seas infantil y te quedes dormida- me tallé los ojos e ignoré sus comentarios. Ya afuera del auto hacía mucho frío, corrí dentro pero él me detuvo -Sólo te advierto algo querida Bella- me quedé parada en los escalones de la entrada -no quiero verte coqueteando o insinuándote a los músicos, sobre todo a ese tontuelo de Seth- _Oh, oh, se dio cuenta de tus sonrojos, Bella _-Yo voy a bailar- le dije recalcando fuerte cada palabra y subí volando a mi habitación. Las lágrimas ésta vez no saldrían, sólo quería dormir. Me dejé caer sin cambiarme de ropa y cerré los ojos lentamente.

EDWARD POV

Después de otra crisis, una en la que no estuve solo, me desperté a medio día del domingo. Emmet estaba en la cocina, con cajas, frascos, platos, cazuelas, cucharadas. Levemente me sonreí y volteó a verme molesto -¿Sabes cocinar Batman?- _Batman, _me sorprendí por el apodo con el que me llamó. Cuando éramos chicos solíamos jugar a los supehéroes en los jardínes de mi madre, Emmet era Superman, siempre disfraz y capa azul y yo era Batman, con un antifaz del tamaño de la cara y capa negra. -No Superman pero podemos pedir pizza- decidí seguirle el juego, su cara era pura felicidad, soltó una caja de cereal e hizo el ademán de volar levantando su mano derecha en puño hacia el cielo -Allá voy teléfono, pizza para los superhéroes- mi pecho soltó un suspiró, hace años que no compartía un pequeño momento como éste ni mucho menos como él de ayer, había perdido todo contacto con mi vida social desde la...desde que partieron...ellos. Mi familia siempre se preocupó, papá Carlisle se desesperó y se alejó un poco de mi según él yo necesitaba espacio, mamá Esme siempre ha estado, en las buenas y en las malas, Alice no podía faltar, ella siempre trata de sacar aunque sea una sonrisa de mi a pesar de lo dolida que puede estar y Emmet, que se alejó de mi el mismo día que supo lo ocurrido pero ayer no sé porque o por quién estuvo aquí. -Listo Edward, en 15 minutos va llegar, la pedí de champiñones- me gritó desde la sala, salí a verlo, todo desparramado con cobijas en uno de los sillones y con el control remoto de la pantalla plana en sus manos -¿Dormiste en el sillón?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás -Sip, aquí mismo- no quitó los ojos del programa de deportes que salía -Te hubieras ido a una de las habitaciones- lo traté de regañar -Edward dormí aquí porque así podía oírte si necesitabas algo- su tono infantil despareció y el aspecto adulto salió, _¿Cuánto te has perdido de ellos? _-Ah, no tenías que hacerlo- volví a echar la cabeza atrás -Tenía que hacerlo, de ahora en adelante, quieras o no yo te voy a cuidar- me levanté rápido del sillón y mi temperamento empezó a elevarse -y antes de que empieces a gritarme cosas, no haré caso a nadie y no importa si no quieres que viva aquí, puedo rentar el apartamento de abajo o quedarme a dormir en tu puerta, tú decides- el timbre sonó por arte de magia y Emmet salió disparado a la puerta. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Yo no quería un niñero las 24 horas del día, yo dejé claro que quería vivir mi dolor solo, sin cargar a gente en él y llegaba ahora Emmet, quien nunca se paró para ver como estaba. De alguna manera lo iba convencer, estaba segura que si le compraba un autómovil o algo de su agrado de iría corriendo. Ésto era idea de Alice, estaba seguro.

La pizza la comimos en silencio, Emmet había pedido dos cajas y prácticamente él devoró una entera, cuando iba a pararme a mi habitación su voz me detuvo -Edward, ¿ya decidiste si viviré en la calle o aquí?- ya íbamos empezar otra vez -Emmet dile a Alice que ésto no va funcionar, mañana pasa a mi consultorio para decirme que quieres de regalo e irte de aquí- me di la vuelta pero de pronto lo tenía enfrente, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y descargando toda su fuerza en ellos, azoté contra la pared del pasillo -No me iré hermanito, veo que decidiste que viviré en tu puerta- ni tiempo me dio de defender y me soltó -hoy mismo traigo mis cosas, será bonito vivir aquí afuera, seremos hermanos-vecinos- y soltó una carcajada fingida -Emmet no tienes que hacerlo...- con sus grandes zancadas se paró frente a mi -No me mandó nadie, ni Alice, ni mamá, nadie, entiéndelo Edward, déjate ayudar- y salió por la puerta del apartamento, azontándola.

Mi hermano había cumplido su cometido, a mitad de la madrugada oí ruidos del elevador, creí que eran los de mantenimiento pero al salir, me encontré con cajas, bolsas, ropa. Era Emmet, bajando caja por caja del elevador y a su lado el portero Harry ayudándolo. -Maldita sea Emmet- le gruñí, estaba muy enojado, ¿por qué hacía ésto? no me miró sino que entre ellos dos se miraron y me ignoraron. Yo no podía con eso, cerré la puerta de mi casa con llave y prohibí el pasó a Emmet Cullen en el identificador automático. Volví a mi casa, el dolor de cabeza volvía y si no dormía, mañana estaría fastidiado dando consultas.

Mi teléfono fijo sonó a las 7 de la mañana, el identificador marcaba **Papá, **me tallé los ojos y apreté el contestador -Papá, buenos días, ¿ocurre algo?- todavía medio dormido contesté -Buenos días hijo, no ocurre nada sólo quería decirte que puedes tomarte el día libre- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me incorporé de un salto -¿Por qué? Puedo ir a trabajar, de echo ya me estaba bañando- abrí la puerta de mi baño -No es necesario, descansa y arregla las cosas con tu campamento andante- lo había olvidado, Emmet estaba afuera -Papá, ¿tú sabes algo de ésto? ¿fue tu idea?- me empecé alterar, aquí había un culpable, -No Edward, no fui yo, sólo ayer tu mamá llamó a tu hermano para saber de él y le contó que "acampaba" a fuera de tu casa- bufé molesto -Papá, tienes que hablar con tu hijo, está loco, no necesito un niñero- el mundo estaba en mi contra -Yo no sé Edward, descansa hoy y mañana veremos-.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento suavamente y me encontré con un campamento, cómo había dicho mi padre, una casa de campaña estaba montada y muchas cajas a su alrededor, un par de mesitas sostenían los trofeos de Emmet, su ropa y más de sus pertenencias. Reí y mi corazón de pronto empezó a palpitar, éste chico si que estaba interesado en mi y nadie lo había mandado. Volví a cerrar la puerta, no quería verlo aunque me enorgulleciera de él, mi enojo podía más que nada.

El día pasó tranquilo, a veces salía a ver que hacía Emmet, otras sólo oía detrás de la puerta como hablaba animadamente con Harry de deportes o de la bolsa de valores, él era administrador de empresas y conocía a fondo el tema de la economía estadounidense. Mi mente sólo pensaba en que iba hacer, no podía dejar a Emmet ahí afuera, pero también sabía que no iba durar mucho, capaz si iba rentar el apartamento de abajo. La noche llegó y el teléfono sonó, era Seth. -Hermano, ¿estás bien? Tu papá llamó diciendo que hoy no vendrías a dar clases- me revolví el cabello y recordé a los niños que tanto se emocionaban con mis clases, -Sí, estoy bien, perdón pero tuve problemas con Emmet y ocupe todo el día- _Falso, no resolviste nada _-No importa Edward sólo hablaba para informarte que nos contrataron en una academia de ballet y necesitan de tu ayuda- más negocios, al menos eso despejaba mi mente -¿Qué academia?- en NYC había muchas academias de Ballet -Joffrey-Swan, quieren músicos para un evento que tendrán en dos semanas- ¿Joffrey-Swan? recordaba que mi hermana a veces la mencionada y un par de veces pasé frente a ella -¿Y yo qué papel tengo ahí?- pregunté angustiándome, -Tranquilo Ed, sólo te quieren para que vayas a tocar el piano un par de veces en sus ensayos y en su festival- eso era mucho trabajo, tocar me apasionaba pero no conocía nada de la Academia Joffrey-Swan, -Puedes mandar a otro pianista, manda a Aro o a Félix- le dije -No, el Sr. Swan te quiso a tí- ¿Señor Swan? Mucha información y no podía procesarla toda, -Seth mejor mándame todo a mi correo, y mañana pasó temprano a tu oficina- era la mejor solución -Buena idea Cullen, yo te mando todo y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo, adiós- me despedí de él y decidí afrontar al niño explorador.

-Emmet entra, las noticias dicen que hará frío y no vas a sobrevivir aquí- se rió a modo de victoria y lo odié más -Gracias hermanito- me dio un fuerte abrazo que correspondí, ya necesitaba uno así.

*sissone: El paso en cuestión consiste en en un salto sobre ambos pies, que despegan del suelo al mismo tiempo desde una flexión de rodillas, y cae primero sobre un pie y luego cierra el otro.

*técnica: Para los que no sepan que quiera decir técnica, es que, primero en una clase de ballet se realiza un calentamiento, a veces se utiliza la técnica donde se enseña los movimientos del mismo: movimientos de rotación de cadera, torso, etc.

* * *

Un poquito más largo el capítulo :) ¿qué les parece? Aunque no mande reviews yo seguiré escribiendo, me he dado cuenta que bastante gente lo lee!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Edward POV

El agua de la regadera bajaba helada, había olvidado mandar arreglar el calentador y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias pero de algo servía, estaría despierto en unos cuantos minutos, ya me tomaría después alguna pastilla para no pescar un resfriado. Terminé de bañarme y me envolví en una toalla cuando Emmet entró al baño -Edward, ¿en dónde dormiré? iré metiendo mis cosas a tu sala- lo dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta -No quiero tu desorden en mi casa, hablaremos con mamá para que adapte la casa para ti también- sonrió nuevamente victorioso y salió tarareando una canción que no conocía.

Había decidido vivir con Emmet, podría ser que las cosas cambiaran con su compañía o que tenerlo cerca de mi me hiciera olvidar un poco el pasado. Emmet tenía la fama de ser desordenado y nada rutinario, tendría que hablar seriamente con él sobre las reglas de casa además de hablar con mi mamá, ella era una decoradora de interiores que estaría más que encantada de ayudar a adaptar la casa a sus necesidades pero cubriendo las mías.

Desayunamos con el ruido de los noticieros, la señora que hacía la comida había llegado temprano y a primera hora del día Emmet había hecho de las suyas dándole una lista de sus comidas preferidas y advirtiéndole que él era la persona que más comía en el mundo, yo sólo sonreía, parecía un niño con juguetes nuevos. -Emmet hoy no estaré todo el día, tengo asuntos que atender en la escuela y en el hospital, ¿tú harás algo?- pregunté, no quería tenerlo en la casa tanto tiempo solo, tenía miedo de que hiciera destrozos -Iré a la empresa- se comió de un sólo bocado un gran pedazo de pan -Emmet llama a mamá y dile que en la noche iremos a verla- volvió a devorarse otro pedazo, parece que gastaremos más en comida que en otras cosas -Yo la llamo y si quieres te espero para que cenemos allá- él sólo pensaba en comer -Está bien, cenaremos allá- me reí y recogí mis platos para llevarlos al lavabo de la cocina. -Nos vemos Em- me despedí de mi hermano -Adiós hermanito- sonó infantil. Nunca cambiaría ese niño.

Las calles de Nueva York eran frías, puse la calefacción de mi auto, iría primero a la escuela. Ayer recibí un correo de Seth donde me informaba que la Academia de Ballet Joffrey-Swan nos contrataba para tocar en un evento de las fechas Navideñas y además ensayaríamos con ellos un par de veces a la semana. La paga iba ser muy buena, el dueño de la Academia, Frederick Swan, ofrecía una buena cantidad de dinero por las horas ensayadas pero también explicaba que yo tenía que tocar en el festival porque según fuentes cercanas a él, yo era un músico con una virtud impresionante, _somos famosos Edward_ mi mente se enorgulleció de eso. Iba aceptar, algo me decía que me haría olvidar un poco mis recuerdos y absorber mi tiempo tocando.

Bajé del auto corriendo, tenía el tiempo contado y sólo pasaba para hablar con Seth y releer el contrato, por si ocurrían problemas financieros no nos agarraran desprevenidos. -Buenos días- entré saludando a la gente que estaba en el patio, -Buenos días Edward, que bueno es verte- me saludaron algunos maestros, les sonreí e hice un ademán de saludo con la mano. Entré a la recepción, saludé algunos padres de familia que hablaban sobre los nuevos horarios de clases y subí directo a la oficina de Seth. Estaba abierta y tenía un CD de música clásica, -Hola Seth, buenos días- chocamos nuestras manos -Buenos días, milagro verte hermano- me senté en un cómodo sillón que tenía frente a su escritorio -Hermano hemos tenido fuertes ingresos económicos, si seguimos así nos haremos más millonarios- Seth siempre mantenía todo en orden, me informaba de los asuntos pendientes y los gastos o ingresos que teníamos, era una persona excelente, -Me alegra Seth, toma lo que quieras y date unas buenas vacaciones, deja a cargo alguno de los maestros de confianza- me sonrió como niño chiquito -Te tomaré la palabra pero ahora no, ¿leíste lo que te envié?- sacó un sobre con papeles, que supuse era el contrato del Sr. Frederick Swan -Sí, es buena idea, lo leí todo, parece que hiciste buen negocio- me entregó el sobre -Pues yo no lo hice, el señor estuvo dispuesto a pagar lo que quisiéramos y se veía muy...- dejó la frase incompleta y lo miré divertido -era muy exigente, primero fue muy grosero con una chica, wow, esa chica, es preciosa Edward, la hubieras visto, tenía unos ojos chocolate que enamoran- me reí con ganas, Seth siempre se expresaba de las chicas de una manera angelical, de echo, siempre trataba de presentarme a varias chicas pero yo no estaba en posición de salir con alguien, -La harás tu novia, seguro- afirmé -No Cullen, parece que la tienen muy controlada aunque la verdad se sonrojaba muy bonito- en vez de hablar del negocio, hablábamos de la chica -Bien, luego me cuentas de la chica, y ¿ahora qué tenemos que hacer?- contesté mirando los papeles, las cláusulas que sabía de memoria y las fechas especificadas para prestar nuestros servicios, sólo faltaba mi firma -¿Qué te parece? Hoy tenemos que ir- ¿tenemos? no podía ir -Seth todo está perfecto pero hoy no podré acompañarte, ayer no fui al hospital y tengo muchas cosas que hacer además Emmet vive conmigo- le dije cansado y ganándome unos ojos de sorpresa -¿Tu hermano?- seguía mirando sorprendido -Si, el mismo, hizo un show afuera de mi casa y ahora vive conmigo- se rió sonoramente -No te rías Seth, ésto duele- dejó de reírse pero no borró su sonrisa -Pues suerte con éso- tomé una pluma de su escritorio y firmé en las hojas donde debía hacerlo, -Bueno hermano, tengo que irme, avísame como está todo en la Academia y al rato regresó a dar clases- se levantó y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro -Nos vemos al rato-.

El hospital estaba tranquilo, mi horario de consulta normal era de 9:00 am. a 5:30pm. con una hora de comida intermedia, dependiendo de los casos podría tener alguna que otra cirugía o sólo citas para determinar cada malestar en los pacientes. El día estuvo ajetreado, por el día de ayer se me juntaron muchas citas y algunos pacientes se enojaban por no avisarles de mi día libre. Me caracterizaba por ser preciso, real y consiente, siempre decía la verdad y ofrecía todo tipo de alternativas para su problema. Antes de las 5:00 de la tarde recibí un mensaje de Emmet:

**Edward, mamá nos espera cuando acabes tu clase,**

**no llegues tarde. (:**

**-Emmet Cullen**

No lo había olvidado, quise contestarle pero el paciente con problema de pulmones me miraba con molestia. El tiempo faltante pasó lento pero me entretuve, no había rastro de algún recuerdo, mi mente estaba concentrada en otras cosas menos en _**ellos**_. Antes de acabar mi jornada llamé a mi secretaria Ángela, una chica profesional, acababa de graduarse y era eficaz. -Ángela, ¿puedes venir?- le dije por el intercomunicador, en dos minutos la tuve parada frente a mi escritorio, -Buenos tardes doctor Cullen- me fascinaba oír "doctor Cullen" -Buenas tardes Ángela, quisiera saber cuántas citas tengo mañana porque cambiaré un poco mis horarios- ella revisó su agenda -Tiene 10 citas doctor pero algunos me pidieron cambiar la cita del día ayer para mañana- parecía que iba ser complicado tener tres trabajos a la vez -En total, ¿cuántas citas tengo?- necesita saber el número exacto para poder acoplar las consultas, la clase de piano y los ensayos con la dichosa Academia, -son 15 en total, ¿quiere que cancele alguna?- yo nunca cancelaba las citas de mis pacientes -No para nada, sólo trata de recorrerlas más temprano y mantén mi horario desocupado antes de las 3 de la tarde- asintió con la cabeza y garabateó en la agenda -Nos vemos Ángela, iré a comer, ¿ya lo hiciste tú?- nuestra relación era profesional pero tenía un leve afecto de amistad hacia ella -Gracias doctor pero hoy no puedo acompañarlo- me dijo apenada -No hay problema Ángela, otro día- pasé a su lado y abrí la puerta para que saliéramos del consultorio -Nos vemos mañana- me despedí de ella -Nos vemos doctor Cullen- respondió.

Comí en el restaurant de la calle de enfrente al hospital, asistía ahí siempre, por lo que los meseros ya sabían lo que pedía y donde quería sentarme. Mi comida fue rápida, tenía que llegar a la escuela y tener todo preparado para los chicos.

Estacioné mi auto en el lugar reservado para mi con un anuncio, **Profesor Edward Cullen, **crucé el patio hacia el edificio de salones, el mío se encontraba en la parte de arriba. Hoy empezaríamos la clase con un video de pianistas famosos, seguía tratando de meterles en sus pequeñas cabecitas lo que era tocar uno y como la gente disfrutaba de ellos. Pasé el tiempo restante acomodando el cañón y la computadora, esperando a los chicos. La clase fue divertida, sus preguntas eran la mejor parte, preguntaban lo más sencillo hasta lo más complicado, morían por aprender a tocar alguna pieza pero también entendían mi manera de enseñarles. Terminé la clase contento, despedí a todos los chicos pero mi mente me jugó una mala, otra vez, _el nuestro hubiera sido gran pianista, ¿lo imaginas Edward?_ con todas mi fuerzas borré eso y guardé todo, ahora enojado.

Llegué a casa de mis padres un poco más calmado, el áurea de ese lugar me mantenía tranquilo pero también me hacía recordar. Estacioné mi auto a lado del Jeep de Emmet. Entré y todo estaba en calma, -Mamá, Emmet- hablé un poco fuerte, se oía el puro eco de mi voz, podría ser que estuvieran en su estudio, subí las escaleras de dos en dos. El pasillo de la derecha conducía a las habitaciones de mis hermanos y la mía, el pasillo de la izquierda era para la habitación de mis papás y algunos otros salones de la casa: como la biblioteca, el estudio de mamá, la oficina de papá, mi cuarto de música, la sala de té. Pasé por todas las puertas hasta el estudio, y sí, ahí estaba mi mamá, Emmet y Alice. -Hola- saludé parado afuera de la habitación, mi madre me sonrió -Pasa hijo, ven- entré y pensé que Alice correría a colgarse de mi cuello pero me vio, agachó su cabeza y salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra, _¿qué le hiciste al duende? _me sorprendí ver esa actitud, ella no era así -No te preocupes Edward, no pasa nada- recibí un beso de mi madre en mi mejilla -¿Qué pasó?- pregunté consternado -No viniste a la fiesta- contestó un Emmet serio, -Emmet shhh, no pasa nada corazón- me acarició mi hombro y Emmet bufó molesto.

La tarde-noche pasó volando, entre la ideas de mamá para mi departamento y las ideas de Emmet, yo me concentré en pedir que todo fuera de color neutro pero mi hermano quería un "poco" de luz para él. Al final de discutir tanto, mi madre nos dijo que haría algo que a ambos nos gustara. Sonrió toda la noche e inclusive la cena a la que no bajó Alice. -Debes hablar con ella- me susurró Em cuando lavábamos los platos que habíamos usado -Mmm si pero ahora no, debe estar muy enojada- en ese instante entró ella y la saludamos -Hola- sólo nos respondió el saludo y el teléfono sonó -Yo contestó- dijo Emmet corriendo hacia el teléfono de la cocina -Bella que bueno es escucharte, ¿me buscabas a mi o al duende?- contestó al teléfono muy feliz -Justo está aquí, nos vemos Bells y promete que vendrás a mi casa pronto- lo vi escuchar atento -Ten Alice, es Bella- a mi hermana se el iluminó la cara y contestó -¿Bella? ¿estás llorando?- su cara cambió cuando escuchó a la tal Bella hablar -Oh, ahorita mismo voy por ti- parecía que había problemas con la chica que hablaban -¿Quién es Bella?- pregunté a Emmet -Mi futura novia- dijo muy sonriente -Ah, ¿la conozco?- tenía curiosidad -No, no tienes el gusto- se alejó de mi hasta dirigirse a Alice que corría escaleras arriba gritando el nombre de mi mamá. Me quedé parado, no me necesitaban y no iría corriendo tras de ellos, seguro era algún problema de Alice y quería ayuda de ellos, no mía.

Parecía que se habían esfumado como el humo hasta que bajó Emmet con cara de tristeza -¿Qué pasó?- pregunté -La amiga de Alice, Bella, parece que tuvo problemas con su tío y estaba mal, Alice quería ir por ella pero era hacer misión imposible- esa tal Bella era muy cercana a la familia, todos la conocían menos yo -Ojalá esté bien- fue lo único que dije -Ojalá- suspiró Em, demasiado triste para como era él. -Ya hay que irnos a dormir, muero de sueño- el asintió y yo subí a despedirme de mi madre.

El camino fue silencio, subimos en absoluto silencio por el ascensor. Mañana sería otro día igual de ocupado o peor.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Le aseguro que el próximo capítulo Bella y Edward ya se conocen y es BPOV.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - Bella POV

El día había comenzado bastante mal pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las bromas de Jasper y Katie hacían más placentero estar bailando -Quisiera ir de vacaciones- dijo anhelada Katie -pero debo estar aquí- puso sus brazos en la barra y flexionó sus delgadas piernas -Suenas como si ya no te gustara mucho el ballet- imité su movimiento -Llevamos un día y se están quejando- interrumpió nuestra querida Tanya -¿Pedimos tu opinión?- la retó Katie enderezándose -Suelo apoyar a mis compañeros y ustedes necesitan mi ayuda- era una lucha de miradas y palabras -Chicas, tranquilas- dijo Jasper calmado, tan común en él -Yo estoy calmada Jazz- contestó en tono hipócrito Tanya -¿Jazz? ¿Desde cuándo te llama así?- ahora metían en su pelea al pobre Jasper que trataba de ablandar el asunto -Katie vamos tranquila- trató de sonreírle -Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga- soltó Tanya, la cosa iba empeorando.

Gracias a que mi tío entró con los nuevos músicos se callaron, era la novedad ahora y por supuesto que sí, todos los chicos violinistas que veían parecían modelos, e_scuela de música o de modelaje, _me reí por mi pensamiento. Eran cuatro chicos violinistas, traían su instrumento en un pequeño maletín, veían perfectamente vestidos y sonreían mirando a todas, excepto a los seis hombres que se encontraban, incluidos Jasper en ellos.

Mi sonrojo se disparó cuando vi entrar a Seth junto a mi tío pero recordé lo que me había dicho el día pasado cuando estábamos por entrar a la casa. Katie se dio cuenta y me susurró al oido -¿Quién es?- me sonrojé aún más porque Seth me miró -Es el dueño de la escuela que contrataron- y levemente señalé a los músicos con mis ojos -Parece que le gustas- no podría gustarle -No creo pero viste su sonrisa, parece un niño- soné emocionada -No creo que sea un niño para ser dueño de algo pero si está guapo- parecíamos adolescentes hablando de algún chico de cursos mayores, nuestras risitas nos delataban porque Tanya y Jasper nos miraban raro.

Mi día mejoró, Seth tocaba increíble el violín, no podía desviar sus miradas y no era que me gustara, simplemente su sonrisa me cautivaba o ¿es qué no he tenido un novio desde la secundaria y me emocionaba tanto? Podría ser una buena explicación, el tío Frederick no dejaba que los chicos se me acercaran, solamente Jasper y porque tenía una imagen equivocada de él, pensaba que era gay pero todo lo contrario, él era un hombre apasionado por el arte.

De camino a casa, Frederick iba visiblemente molesto, sus manos iban cerradas en puños y supuse que alguno de sus negocios tendrían problemas. Trataba de respirar pero me miraba de reojo y si hacía un paso en falso podría descargar la furia en mi.

-Isabella- escuché mi nombre, estaba terminando de bañarme -Voy, estoy bañándome- traté de ponerme un short azul y una playera corta -Habré ahora, no me importa- subió el tono su voz -¿Qué quieres?- abrí de golpe y lo encontré apunto de tirar la puerta -¿Qué hiciste hoy?- entró como un rayo a la habitación, ésto no sonaba nada bien -Nada, estuve contigo- me alejé de él, a la ventana de la habitación -Veo que tú le llamas nada a coquetear- _oh, oh, oh Seth _-No coqueteé con nadie- contesté cruzada de brazos -¿No? Entonces vi mal, esas risas y miradas con el chico no son nada- no sé por que hacía ésto -Algún día me voy casar, tendrás que aceptarlo- dije lo incorrecto porque se avalanzó sobre mi y su mano impacto en mi mejilla, las lágrimas brotaron como una fuente -JAMÁS TE VAS A CASAR ISABELLA, JAMÁS- llevé mi mando para disminuir el dolor -ERES MÍA ISABELLA- no podría dejar de llorar -No...soy tuya, no soy de...nadie- tartamudeé por el coraje -Por supuesto que eres mía, tus padres te vendieron- no iba permitir que mencionara a mis padres, con ellos no podía meterse -¡No los metas!- le grité furiosa -Te vendieron Isabella, ellos no podían darte ésto- levantó sus manos en dirección a toda la habitación -Claro que podían- en sus ojos se mostraba la furia, volvió acercarse pero por intentar alejarme de él, choque con la esquina de mi escritorio y un vaso cayó en mi pie, se hizo añicos y un pedacito se enterró en mi pie desnudo -Eres una tonta, limpia todo ésto y deja de pensar en vestidos blancos y novios, jamás habrá eso- salió del cuarto.

Pase algunos minutos en shock hasta que entró Tiana llorando junto con alguna de las muchachas del aseo -¡Hija, tranquila!- chilló al verme en el piso -No,no,no...no..puedo- no podía formular palabras -qui...quiero ver...a mis..mis papás- tartamudeaba por miedo y coraje, era una mezcla de sentimientos -Limpia todo ésto Lily- dijo un poco calmada a la muchacha que me miraba horrorizada -Ven Bella, ven a la cama- me levantaron entre las dos y caí en mi cama, llorando y pidiendo a mis papás. Necesitaba hablar con alguien por lo que llamé a Mila pero su papá contestó diciendo que se encontraba de compras y la envidié muchísimo.

Mi única opción era Alice, marqué su número y para mi mala suerte contestó Emmet, traté de hacer la mejor voz posible pero al escuchar Alice hablar romí en llanto. Le conté todo y ella quiso venir por mi pero sería imposible, no podría si quiera pasar la entrada mucho menos hasta mi habitación.

**. . . . . **

El dolor de cabeza y cuerpo estaban matándome, Frederick no me dirigió la palabra pero sus miradas fueron directo a mi mejilla, hinchada y espolvoreada de maquillaje. El golpe había causado un moretón, Tiana intentó quitarlo con crema para la inflamación pero no logramos nada. Mi corazón latía rápido de sólo tenerlo cerca. No le dirigí la mirada a Jasper ni a Katie, quería privacidad, no quería escuchar lamentaciones ni enojos, estaba cansada de todo y no quería bailar hoy pero para mi poco suerte era mi primer ensayo individual.

-Isabella, ¿estás bien- me preguntó la profesora Carmen cuanto estuvimos esperando a uno de los músicos -Si, claro- contesté en susurro -Te veo distraída- intentó acercarse pero me alejé al lado contrario -No es nada, estoy cansada- mi voz sonaba sin ganas -Ve por un jugo al comedor- la miré unos segundos y ella trató de inspeccionar mi rostro maquillado. Subí por el jugo, sin mirar a nadie aunque todos trataban de hacerlo.

Cuando regresé al salón desde el pasillo se escuchaban muchas voces y las únicas que reconocí fueron la de Frederick, la profesora Carmen y Seth pero una cuarta voz me era imposible de conocer. Aterciopelada, suave pero autoritaria. ¿Otro chico? Me había jurado jamás volver a dirigirle la mirada a alguien, mi cuerpo y mi mente no podían aceptar otro golpe o humillación.

Entré temerosa pero lo vi, era alto, delgado y tez blanca casi parecida a la mía, su cabello cobrizo y esos ojos, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Me quedé pasma -Bella, que bueno es verte- saludo animado Seth pero sentí una punzada en la mejilla y muy a mi pesar quité los ojos de aquel hombre -Isabella, él será el pianista que tocará en tu show- se acercó mi tío pero yo di pasos hacia atrás -Sé sabe la pieza que bailarás Bella- Carmen se dio cuenta de mi tensión -Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- esa voz me envolvió y delante de mi vi su mano estirada a mi dirección _reacciona Isabella _parpadeé muchas veces, era imposible tener a semejante hombre parado delante de mi, ofreciéndome su mano -Mu...mucho gusto, Bella...Bella Swan- no sé si tartamudeé por el miedo de que aparecieran mis sonrojos y Frederick se diera cuenta o por la belleza de aquél ángel. Su mano era cálida pero no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Seth intentó mirar mi cara pero no lo permití sino que huí acomodar mis zapatillas de puntas.

Las primer notas de *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy comenzaron a sonar y mi corazón se emocionó, verlo tocar era una dicha, sus dedos se movían rápido, era un hecho que la canción se la sabía de memoria y por arte de magia, como lo trasmitía esa canción, me trasmitió la paz y sonreí. No importaba que estuviera Frederick clavando su mirada en él o que Seth tratara de encontrar mi mirada.

Para mi fue fácil ensayar, antes había bailado el Cascanueces y sólo era cuestión de recordar los pasos de la composición de Tchaikovsky y no, no íbamos a bailar el Cascanueces completo sólo tendríamos pequeñas recopilaciones grupales o individuales para que la gente admirara lo mágico del ballet. Carmen me daba indicaciones y hacía parar a Edward cuando lo necesitaba -Sr. Cullen, tómese unos minutos, igual tú querida Isabella- ¿Oh por Dios, dijo Cullen? Pero, ¿él era hermano de Alice? cómo no me había dado cuenta, su belleza era semejante a Alice y Emmet -Por supuesto pero llámeme Edward- su voz era hermosa, tan suave. Decidí acercarme, no quería quedarme con la duda si era familiar de Alice y aprovecharía que no estaba mi tío. -¿Edward Cullen- lo llamé, estaba parado frente al ventanal viendo la ciudad de NY -¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó -Si...tengo una duda- sus ojos mostraron sorpresa -Adelante, dime- me animó -¿Eres hermano de Alice Cullen?- su cara se endureció y no mostró ningún sentimiento, a lo mejor me equivoqué y pensaba que era tonta -Pe...perdón- me puse nerviosa pero su cara se suavizó y sonrió amablemente -Si, ella es mi hermana pequeña, ¿tú eres Bella?- dijo interesado, ¿Alice le habría contando de mi? -Si..si..si Bella- malditos nervios, no me dejaban hablar frente a él -Pues nuevamente mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward- volvió a extender su mano y la tomé con gusto pero temblando -El gusto es mío- la puerta se abrió y tío Frederick junto con Carmen entraban platicando -Se acabó el ensayo- miró nuestras manos unidas y la solté de golpe, corrí por mis cosas y susurré un adiós que nadie escuchó.

El hermano de Alice era guapísimo y no sé porque me tenía tan nerviosa, Seth era guapo pero lo opaco, parecía un Dios, un ángel, esa voz y esos dedos al tocar, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

* * *

*Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy: Pas de Deux, la variación ll es para mujeres en español es la Danza del hada de azúcar. ¿Les gustaría verlo? www . youtube watch?v=Wz_f9B4pPtg&feature=related

P.D. Pensarán que en la historia, la Academia, presentará el Cascanueces pero no, podría manejarlo así pero preferí hacerlo como yo lo hice una vez en una clase ballet, tuvimos un pequeño show privado y presentamos por separado piezas con temática navideña, espero no lo vean confuso.

Gracias a las 7 personas que me siguen :) se los agradezco muchísimo!


End file.
